


world's end

by pilongski



Series: humu warriors [5]
Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Gen, just an usual fic where kanbei is weeping over hanbei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanbei was telling Hanbei to sleep. Hanbei was too afraid he will not wake up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	world's end

**Author's Note:**

> I am making too many Kanbei/Hanbei for my series and neglecting my other drafts in my store.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and I promise to update my CG/LL fic in either Saturday or Sunday. Sorry!
> 
> Samurai Warriors (c) Tecmo KOEI

Kanbei was returning from the library when he spotted his fellow strategist’s room was still bright. He decided to stop by for a while before returning to his room. A heavy cough was heard across the room. Kanbei hesitated at first, but the slided the door nonetheless.

“Good afternoon, lord Kanbei.”

Hanbei looked like he was expecting him. Kanbei wasn’t surprised.

“You are unwell. You need to rest.”

“Aww, lord Kanbei is allowing me to rest? Is the world ending?”

“The world is not. You are.”

Hanbei chuckled a little before continuing his reading. Kanbei stood still in the doorstep, watching the older man’s back.

“Hanbei,” he called again. This time with a little pleading voice. “This is not like you.”

“I become a little diligent and I get accused in return.” Hanbei commented sarcastically. “Thanks, Kanbei!”

“I apologize. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Yeah, I know.” Hanbei shrugged. “I know. It’s just—I’ve been thinking a lot of things lately.”

There was a silence between them. They exchanged a few glances. Kanbei tried to look deep into Hanbei’s eyes, understanding what the other man was thinking. But instead he found emptiness—either Hanbei thought nothing or his eyes was really full of despair, thus he became empty-eyed.

“Kanbei, I am dying.”

Hanbei spoke minutes later. Kanbei wasn’t surprised at all since the subject wasn’t new to them.

“We didn’t know that.” What was he doing? Reassuring his heart? Their hearts?

“No, no. I _am_ dying. I know that. I can feel it.” Hanbei tightened his grip. “My disease is incurable. These medicines are just for naught.”

Kanbei let out a big sigh. He never liked this topic. “What are you trying to say?”

“Like I said, I’ve been thinking about lots of things.” Hanbei switched his sitting position into cross-legged. “I’ve been thinking about how will I die. Will I be killed on a battlefield or die peacefully in my room? Or when I die who’s going to feed my cats? Or will the world change after I’m gone?”

“It won’t.” _But I will_.

“I suppose you’re right.” Hanbei laughed before coughing heavily. “But, what worries me the most is you.”

Kanbei choked himself. “Don’t be absurd,” he paused a little. “I’ll be fine.”

“Of course. But I can’t help but thinking about how lonely you’ll be.”

Hanbei coughed heavily again. Kanbei had to carry him up to his bed and help him drank his medicine. “I should have already get used to dying.” He said. “I guess I’m not.”

“Well, don’t get used to it then.” Kanbei stated. Hanbei replied it with a smile.

“As you wish, m’lord.” He told jokingly. “Aaah~ I really don’t want to die just yet! I still want to fight battles with you!”

“You’ll get better.” he assured.

“Don’t bother, lord Kanbei. We know the truth.” He said. “But still, it’s nice coming out from you. Thank you, lord Kanbei.”

“Thank me by resting.” Kanbei tucked Hanbei into bed, but the older man refused. “ _Hanbei_.”

“I was afraid, Kanbei. What if I don’t wake up again?” he asked, trembling. “What if that happens?”

“I’ll wake you.” He patted Hanbei’s head. “I’ll wake you up no matter what.”

“If you fail?”

“I won’t. I’ve been doing it up until now and I never fail.”

“How mean! I’m not that much of a heavy-sleeper!”

“Believe me, you are.” Hanbei pouted.

“Fine. Fiiiiiineeeeeeee.” Hanbei went back to his bed and lied down. “But wake me up when morning comes, all right?”

“All right.” Kanbei agreed. “Now, get some sleep.”

“Ookay. Good night, Kanbei.”

“Good night, Hanbei. Sleep well.”

.

.

.

“Hanbei, wake up.”

The cherry blossom was in the peak season today. They bloomed really prettily. Hanbei would have loved to watch it. “Hanbei, wake up.” Kanbei said again. They were just chatting, but Hanbei slept again. Good Lord, what a heavy-sleeper!

“Hanbei, wake up.”

He never failed to wake him up, and he was not going to fail now.

“Hanbei,”

He touched Hanbei’s hand. Cold.

“Wake up. We‘ve got a lot of work to do.”

Kanbei gripped the other’s hand.

“Morning has come already.”

But no respond. Only coldness in his arm.

“Hanbei.”

A tear fell to the floor.


End file.
